Plagued by Family
by supersassysnakeatingbadger
Summary: When Hawkmoth's newest plan could have double the rewards or double the trouble, will Ladybug and Chat Noir finally unmask their true selves to save the day?
1. 1: Arrival

**Authors' Note: Hi guys, this is our first story ever! I know, exciting right? We weren't entirely sure what Mama Agreste's first name or maiden name were, so we made them up because they sound pretty, like her. If you do know them, feel free to leave them in the reviews. Cheers!**

* * *

They were here. Adrien, who was at a photoshoot, hadn't remembered his cousins at all from his childhood. But Gabriel Agreste had observed the ingenuity that was those two little girls. With luggage in tow, the girls were ushered into the mansion.

Sian & Daria Fontille looked more like their aunt Adaline than their own mother. Sian had Ada's soft, glowing smile although she had brunette ringlets that cascaded down to her waist. Daria's golden waves and strikingly green eyes resembled that of her cousin's. Both of the girls held themselves gracefully and regally like ballerinas, which Daria was.

Whilst alike in appearance, the girls lived completely different lives. Sian studied anything related to academia and had become fluent in multiple languages, while Daria preferred to study dance, drama and media.

Gabriel had bought the twins to live in a wing of the mansion unbeknownst to Adrien. Gabriel had brought the girls here, because of their combined interest in design, so that they could become his protégées.

"Welcome to your suites," he flourished with his hand, pushing open the double doors to a lavish apartment, "the door from the kitchen will exit out to the garden and back gate of the estate. In the kitchen are your briefing files and school portfolios, your alarms are both set to 6am."

After leaving the Fontille's to unpack and read up on what they're meant to do, Gabriel reread through his miraculous book, searching for the finite detail that he needed. Ah, _multiple akumas,_ one Hawkmoth from the 14th Century had tried to akumatise multiple people. The man unfortunately could only transform those of his own family, his relatives, but Gabriel was unsure if he could summon enough power to perform such a feat.

"Nooroo! Dark wings rise!"

With a lavish sweep, the papillon- themed window started to peek slowly out from under its metal curtain. White butterflies started to flutter around excitedly, anxious to cause trouble out on the streets of Paris. _Now, my flurrisome akumas, we must enact the plan before that meddlesome Ladybug and Chat Noir can intervene,_ Hawkmoth sighed as he reviewed his plan to steal the miraculous'.

"Time for some new players in the game, fly my little akumas, create the downfall of Ladybug and Chat Noir"

Hawkmoth enclosed two white butterflies in his hands releasing them as glimmering golden akumas. The little golden creatures flit and fluttered through the wall-sized window of the hidden room, flying daintily towards the gardens of the Agreste estate.

It had only taken a short matter of time for the akumas to latch onto the Fontille twins, Sian's glasses and Daria's anklet. Hawkmoth eyes became encased in a bright violet light with holographs of the girls, as if they were standing right there.

"Hello, uncle, we read your briefing packages and I'm ready for my task," Sian had a scarlet mask forming around her eyes. In an instant, her blue sweater and jeans had transformed into a black and purple leotrard nearly invisible by the large cloak surging around her.

"Go, my dear _Shroudelle,_ and keep watch on our friend, Ladybug," Hawkmoth grinned as he watched his new villain leapt over the terraces of Paris.

* * *

 **A/N: Not to sure about the name Shroudelle, if you have any creative names/costume/abilities for Daria, feel free to leave them in the review. I promise next chapter will be more active.**


	2. 2: Out of the Norm

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that the last chapter was really small and thank you for the views and followings, school has started up along with sports training. This chapter will be from Marinette's POV.**

 _Reply to Rose Tiger: Just wait and see._

* * *

It had been over a week since the last akuma attack and Marinette was starting to grow anxious. She patrolled almost every night with Chat Noir and his flirtatious and punny ways.

"Still waiting for the akuma, Bugaboo?" Chat leaned against his staff, gazing at her.

"Hm, no. Well, maybe. It just doesn't seem to make sense as to why all of a sudden, after fighting a villain nearly every week, the akumas just seemed to have gone quiet." She'd been pacing the rooftop, eyes and lips moving quickly, searching for any new opponents nearby.

 _Maybe we could use this time to figure out why all the akumas were and still are happening,_ Ladybug thought, stopping her pacing to face Chat.

"Pussikins, what would you do if I were to say that we split up and use this time to figure out who Hawkmoth is? And then we team up later to take them down." Ladybug, mused the idea so quickly that it startled Chat, who then slipped, his staff clattering to the ground.

"Uh, sure m'lady. Are you okay?"

...

After ending the patrol on the idea, with both herself and Chat Noir promising to research all that they could, Ladybug slipped back into her room. Slowing and silently closing the door to her balcony, Ladybug dropped to her bed, transforming back to her usual self as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Giving Tikki a chocolate chip cookie, Marinette sluggishly got up from the bed to rest back own at the computer. After viewing Alya's Ladyblog as to who in Paris had been akumatised, Mari started to make a list of unakumatised people in Paris. Rereading through her list, one gorgeous name stood out from the crowd.

"Adrien." Her voice barely a whisper, head and shoulders slumped forward. Slowly her eyelids drooped, and Marinette fell asleep.

* * *

The light was out and the computer was on. Slipping down off of the balcony, Shroudelle padded over to the pink daybed. Smirking at a bobble-headed stuffed animal on the bed, Shroudelle removed her phone from the inner lining of her cloak. Silently, she snapped picture after picture of the room, and the list that lit up the computer desktop.

Opening her messages, and saving the photos in a blank folder, she smiled, knowing that she would be seeing Mademoiselle Ladybug again very soon. Tiptoeing out of the room and off the balcony, she headed home. Too excited with her discovery, she didn't see the bobble-headed animal's whiskers curl up with worry.


	3. 3: Making Friends

**This'll be a bit of a big chapter with two POVs. If I get more than 10 reviews I'll do another chapter later this week.  
_**

I checked my phone again, Marinette was late. Mademoiselle Bustier was already marking the roll.

 _Come on, where are you?_

"Marinette? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Mme Bustier glanced up, looking for Marinette.

"Here!" Marinette had burst in through the door. Phew, that girl really needed an alarm clock.

Sitting down, she opened her textbook and got out a notepad. I scribbled on it, _Why were you late again? She scribbled back, i think someone moved my stuff in my room around._

"What do you mean? Someone was-"

"Alya, if you raise your voice again, you'll have to go next door."

"Yes, miss."

Sitting back down, my cheeks were red from embarrassment. I continued to write, _How's it going with Adrien?_ She replied, _You know that I'm too scared, I can't do that._

 _"Girl, when are you-"_

"That's it, Alya, go next door right now!"

"Yes, miss." Gathering my stuff, I walked down the hall to the next class for the lesson. Sitting in the back row, I glanced at the girl sitting next to me. Holy cricket, she didn't look like Adrien did she? She did. Quickly, I hid my phone from the professor's view and started texting Nino.

 **A:** Adrien doesn't have a sister, does he?  
 **N:** No, he doesn't. Why?  
 **A:** Just checking, the girl next to me looks really like him.  
 **N:** Woah, strange.  
 **A:** Does he have any cousins?  
 **N:** I'll ask.

I put my phone away, and started to make conversation. Luckily for me, I can make convo with anyone. Apparently her name was Daria Fontille, and she was a ballerina and design/drama/media student. She was rather pretty too, with wavy blonde hair and eyes just like Adrien's. She looked so much like him, I kept wanting to ask her if she was related to him.

Time seemed to pass really quickly. The bell rang, and everyone started packing up their things.

"You would absolutely love my friends, you should come hang out with us at lunch."

"Maybe, I'll think about it."


End file.
